Possessing Spirit
Possessing Spirit (憑神, Tsukigami; lit. "God's Spirit Possession"), also known by some characters as the Advance (前借り; Maegari; lit. "an advance on payment"), is a powerful power boosting technique. It has been learned by a few people within the series, most notably Tokita Ohma. Function The technique involves the user overclocking their heart's cardiovascular output to rapidly boost their metabolic rate, increasing their speed, acceleration, torque and, consequently, their damage output;Chapter 132 because of its effects, it is usually used as a trump card. While using Possessing Spirit, the user's heartbeat grows loud enough to be heard from a distance, their body becomes extremely vascular, with their blood vessels becoming noticeably visible on the surface of their skin and also causing the user's skin to become red, and the user's hair begins to float and flare in the air (similar to static hair); the user's form is strikingly similar aesthetically to the "Removal" form of the Kure Clan. When using the technique to its fullest capacity, in addition to the other aesthetics, the user's eyes also visibly darken,Chapter 179 further paralleling the stark similarities between the Possessing Spirit and Removal forms. However, in spite of its power, Possessing Spirit has serious drawbacks. As diagnosed by Hanafusa Hajime, its side effects include: blood vessel damage, cerebral hemorrhaging, acute memory loss and confusion, visual and auditory hallucinations, and eventually heart failure and death. Known Users Gallery Tokita Ohma's 'Advance' in his dream state.png|The 'Advance' in his dream state Tokita Ohma & the Advance.png|Ohma utilising Possessing Spirit fully Possessing Spirit (Ohma).png Possessing Spirit (Ohma2).png Possessing Spirit (Tokita Ohma).png Possessing Spirit (Long Min).png|Long Min using Possessing Spirit Possessing Spirit (Long Min) (2).png|Long Min using Possessing Spirit Possessing Spirit-enhanced Long Min vs Imai Cosmo.png|Long Min using Possessing Spirit against Imai Cosmo Possessing Spirit (Ranjo).png|Ranjo using Possessing Spirit Possessing Spirit (Ranjo) (2).png|Ranjo using Possessing Spirit Possessing Spirit (Long Min & Ranjo).png|Long Min and Ranjo using Possessing Spirit }} Notes & Trivia *Possessing Spirit was originally designed to counter the "Removal" of the Kure Clan, a similar-seeming, yet fundamentally different power boosting form.Chapter 131 *It is commonly and incorrectly misinterpreted that Possessing Spirit increases the user's physical strength. However, in truth, Possessing Spirit only increases the user's physical movement speed, which in turn increases their force output,Chapter 16 which consequently results in greater momentum, striking power and overall damage output. *Before he regained his memories and the true name of this technique, Ohma merely referred to this technique as him taking out an "Advance" (前借り, Maegari) because of the negative side-effects from using the technique. As a result, people in-universe and out have come to accept the "Advance" as a viable name for the technique. *The principles involved in Possessing Spirit are strikingly similar to the process of "boosting", a form of doping that athletes with spinal injuries have been known to use. *Considering both Tokita Niko and Kuroki Gensai's noticeable familiarity with the technique, as well as a Niko Style user being the person to endow the technique upon Tokita Ohma, it can be inferred that Possessing Spirit is related to the Niko Style in some way. References Navigation Category:Possessing Spirit Category:Martial Arts